Coming Together
by Draconis Abraxas Malfoy
Summary: Since there aren't that many stories with Kurai, I decided to write one. Pairing is KuraiXSetsunaXSara. Hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer**: They're not mine, I'll admit it. (sulks in corner) (feds walk away, putting guns back in holsters)

**A/N:** Yet another story! Another one shot, of course. Gotta love them! Yup, they are the best that there is, except for Shiro Ryuu and JessicaKittyDemon's stories. Btw, this was written before Setsuna got back from Hades. Have fun, and buh bye!

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Kurai sighed, trying her hardest to keep from crying. After the angels attacked her home, everything had been in chaos. She barely had time to welcome Setsuna back from Hades, when they descended from the sky.

She sighed again, turning away from the sleeping Setsuna. Sara was sitting next to him in a chair, holding his hand while he slept.

Kurai left the room, into a different part of the cave they were now hiding in. She sat down, trying to muffle her sobs. After she had found her cousin Arachne and their friend Kira lying in a bloody mess, she hadn't known what to do. So she did the first thing that came to mind - she found Setsuna and Sara and ran. They had been back no more than five minutes when they had had to leave again. After finding them, she took them to the tunnels under castle that led to the cave they were in now.

Her thoughts drifted to Setsuna. 'Why do I like him so much?' she asked herself, while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 'He'll never love me.'

Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. One snaked its way around her shoulders, and the other went around her waist.

She let out a scream but it was quickly cut off, as a hand came over her mouth. "Don't scream," the person – definitely a woman - said to her. "We wouldn't want to wake my brother, now would we?"

"S-Sara?" Kurai stuttered, still shaken by the surprise of her appearance. Sara didn't say anything; she just turned her around and kissed her.

Kurai froze, not really registering what was happening. When her mind started working again, she shoved Sara away from her.

"W-what do you think your doing!" she demanded, covering her mouth with her hand. Sara chuckled at her, pulling Kurai into a hug and making her blush a light red.

"I'm here to comfort you," she said, while pushing the platinum blonde onto the floor and straddling her waist.

"Uh…I don't…" Kurai started, but was cut off when Sara kissed her again, silencing her. She groaned, trying to push her off, but couldn't because of the way Sara was straddling her.

Sara deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into the other girl's mouth and enjoying the taste of her. But the kiss was cut short as Kurai twisted, knocking her off.

Kurai sat there, completely flustered and gasping for breath. She glanced at Sara, and saw a small smile playing on her lips. She glared at her and turned away.

"What about… about Setsuna?" she asked, almost too quietly for Sara to hear. She smiled, giggling a little bit.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," she said. Sara ran her hand under the edge of Kurai's dress and over her stomach, making her moan. She took this as an invitation and pushed her back onto the floor, straddling her again.

Kurai considered trying to get away again, but decided she might as well give in. She pulled her down and giving her a searing kiss.

Sara moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Kurai wrapped her arms around Sara, unbuttoned her dress and pulling it off.

"Not fair," she whined, with a small, cute pout. "You're still fully dressed." With that said, she slowly took off the other girl's clothes. She pulled her dress off, kissing down to her neck and then further.

Kurai blushed a bright red, eyes closed and gasping for breath as Sara's hands explored all over her body.

"Ah…" she gasped as Sara pushed a finger into her, moving it in and out. She moaned louder when Sara removed her finger and replaced it with her tongue.

Just then, there was a noise from the other side of the room. They sat up quickly, startled, and turned just as Setsuna walked into the room. Kurai went red, wanting to die right there on the spot as he walked over to them.

To her surprise he bent down, giving Sara a deep kiss. Then he turned to Kurai, who had her eyes averted.

He reached over and pulled her into a rough kiss, surprising her. She sat there for a second, then kissed him back with the same amount of passion directed at her.

He pulled away, kissing down to her neck and sucking on the pulse point. She moaned, pulling closer. Sara leaned down, kissing her again while kneading her right breast, as Setsuna worked on left one. Kurai moaned into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

Then Kurai pulled out of the kiss, gasping and arching her back as Setsuna pushed a finger into her. She wriggled around a little as he started moving his finger in and out of her. Sara kissed her again, once again straddling her waist while fondling her breasts. She pinched her, causing her nipples to become erect.

Sara rolled off her, never breaking the kiss. She put her hands on Kurai's shoulders, keeping her pinned to the floor.

"Ah!" Kurai screamed as Setsuna thrust into her, without giving a warning. Thick, wet, hard and uncomfortable was how it felt. She laid there gasping, trying not to cry or concentrate on the pain.

Setsuna just held her, trying to keep control of himself, so she could adjust to him being inside her. Once it seemed she had relaxed some, he pulled out of her and thrust back in, harder this time.

She winced, wondering how people could enjoy something like this. To put it simply, it hurt.

Just then, he hit a spot in her that made her see stars. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. As the pain washed away, the pleasure grew, making her arch her back.

His thrusts became faster and harder each time, causing her to moan every time he hit her sweet spot. He felt her inner walls starting to tighten, signaling that she was close to her release.

She screamed as she came, driving Setsuna over the edge. He spilled his seed into her, then rolled off of her while gasping for air. She lay there for a minute, catching her breath, then turned to where Sara was sitting.

Kurai kissed her, pushing her onto the floor, straddling her. Her hands roamed over Sara, exploring her body the same way Sara had explored hers.

Sara moaned, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. A minute later she gasped, pulling out of the kiss as Kurai pushed two fingers into her. After a few seconds she added a third finger, moving them in and out. Sara clenched her legs around Kurai's arms, pulling her closer.

Kurai sucked on her left breast and used her free hand to massage her right one. After a few minutes she pulled away to give Sara a kiss, thrusting her tongue briefly into her mouth. Sara pulled out of the kiss, screaming as she came in Kurai's hand.

Kurai kissed her again, pulling her into a hug. They lay next to each other, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Setsuna came over, laying down next to them and pulling them close. He gave both of them a kiss, then looked at them.

"I love you both," he said with a small smile, then lay down completely. They turned to him, smiling and giving him a light kiss each.

"We love you too," they said in unison, snuggling up next to him. They all fell asleep in each other's embrace, feeling safer than ever before just by being together.

**The End**

**A/N: **Yay! Another one shot is posted! Please review, or flame if you want. It's all up to you. Hope you enjoyed the story; if you did, please read my other one shots, 'cause if you liked this one, you'll like them :) Buh bye!


End file.
